Let Me In
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Trunks is forever grateful that Gohan taken in as an apprentice but wants to prove he can take care of him. Will Gohan let him in his heart? Will a confession of feelings be the key he needs?


**Arashi: This is a request for Vamprincess38 who wish to see Mira Trunks/Gohan oneshot. I can't remember the age difference between Gohan and Trunks exactly so i'm going to put it for six years.**

**Disclaimers-Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money of this fic. Only own this idea.**

Warning: Au, ooc, and hint of minor character death

Let Me In

Summary: Trunks is forever grateful that Gohan taken in as an apprentice but wants to prove he can take care of him. Will Gohan let him in his heart? Will a confession of feelings be the key he needs?

* * *

Narrow shape blue color eyes watch a lightly tan older male pace back and forth in the base they set up for the resistance against the androids on Earth. Trunks raises an arrogant brow waiting for his mentor and friend, Gohan Son to fill him what's going on. Gohan spots the expression from the corner of his eyes making him tighten his lips in a thinner line. He runs a hand through his messy, black hair and sighs thinking of what he learn. The resistance which Piccolo took with him haven't made it from the attack leaving fewer people left of the original Z fighters that now really consist of Trunks and himself.

"Gohan?"

"What," Gohan snarls shocking the younger man by the coldness in his voice.

"When are the others going to come back?" Trunks questions keeping an eye on how the different expressions pass through the dark color eyes of his mentor who pretty much taken him under his wings after his own father Vegeta passed away to teach him how to fight.

"They aren't coming back Trunks," the older demi-saiyan replies stopping his pain and clenches his hands into fists lost in his thoughts while the pain in his heart doubles since he lost his second father figure and former Mentor, Piccolo.

"You mean they are gone?"

With a very dark look from Gohan's features answer his question getting Trunk to bow his head in respect of those they lost thanks to the damn androids that's terrorizing Earth and life seems more bleaker now. Trunks watch the twenty six year old storm out of the living quarters of their base to else where to be alone in private. The purple hair demi-saiyan sighs feeling like a complete idiot for thinking he can admit he not only just look up to Gohan but the feeling he thought is brotherly is change to romantic. What can he do now to get into the older one's heart? Its bad enough its under lock and key. Trunks want to prove to Gohan he can take care of him so he doesn't have to be strong all the time. The guy hasn't even let a single shed of tears to fall learning all the deaths and problems.

Bam. Sound of something hitting the wall follow by a breaking sound catches the younger man's attention and goes to investigate. He goes to the room to find Gohan holding a gadget in his hand ready to throw it again. Looking at Gohan's eyes Trunks could see the pain, anger, regret, and guilt while trying to keep a stoic expression. Trunks couldn't be happier to be a few inches taller then Gohan and he walks over waiting a few minutes to be acknowledge but Gohan didn't.

The younger demi-saiyan pulls the twenty-six year old in his arms whispering softly, "Gohan let it out. Let me in and take care of you. I...I love you."

Gohan rather shock by the actions since Trunks isn't one to give affection much finally let the tears fall down. His shoulders shake from his heart breaking sobs. He could feel Trunks rubbing his back while murmuring soft and soothing words of comfort. Trunks's words keep running over his in his mind while shock that that Trunk said he loves him. He figure it's brotherly but the the feeling of his heart skipping a few beats and the warm breath blowing near his ear sends shivers of delight down his back.

Trunks continue to hold on to Gohan as he let all the pent up emotions come out. Subconsciously he tilts up the crying man's chin brushing his lips against Gohan's not paying attention to the taste of the salty tears earning a soft gasp of shock. Trunk will be Gohan's rock despite the other liking it or not. Gohan let his eyes drift close feeling for the first time safe and at ease as if nothing will harm him. A feeling he miss dearly after his father died years earlier.

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this little oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
